Danger by Design
Danger by Design is the fourteenth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Files #30: Death by Design. In this game, Nancy goes undercover as an intern to discover the reason behind the eccentric behavior of a fashion designer. Her Interactive created a new silhouette for Nancy for this game. Synopsis Go undercover in Paris and unravel a case in style! You, as Nancy Drew, intern undercover in a prestigious fashion design studio in Paris. The lead designer, Minette, hasn't quite been herself lately and her boss, who is a friend of your father's, asks Nancy to look into her odd behavior. Minette has fallen dangerously behind on her fashion projects and her financial backers are very concerned about her ability to complete her work. She also hides behind a white mask and often throws tantrums, even irrationally firing several employees. Mysterious threats arrive at the old windmill studio and other troubles lurk in the underbelly of the City of Lights. Can you help Minette release her latest clothing line on time? Or will your sleuthing abroad meet an unfashionable end? * Experience Parisian life - dining at a cafe, translating French and riding the Metro * Skin dive and snoop around the catacombs * Solve puzzles based on concocting parfaits, developing photos and completing circuit boards Characters Minette Minette's real name is Tammy Barnes. She can charitably be called eccentric, using "rude" as a substitute for "cool" and having a mannequin called Carol for a best friend. Her fashions are designed for plus-size women (at least a size 12). Heather McKay Heather is Minette's assistant and is surprisingly patient with Minette's sometimes-violent outbursts. She also aspires to be a fashion designer in the future and is working for Minette to get a feel for the business side of things, or so she says. Jing Jing Ling Jing Jing is Nancy's Australian roommate and is also one of Minette's models. She has a fast metabolism and is trying to go up to a perfect size 12, so she bakes cookies all day. Dieter von Schwesterkrank Dieter is a fashion photographer who's worked for, and also dated, Minette. Jean-Michel Traquenard Jean-Mi is the editor for Glam Glam Magazine. In his unofficial "office" at Cafe Kiki, he passes judgment upon any and all fashion. Phone Friends There are two phones. One is on Nancy's desk and the other is at her apartment. Bess Marvin and George Fayne Bess and George are cousins and are good friends of Nancy. They can give her advice if she's a Junior Detective. Frank and Joe Hardy Frank and Joe are detective brothers whom Nancy knows. They can give her advice if she's a Junior Detective. Prudence Rutherford A returning character from Secret of the Scarlet Hand. Nancy may only speak to her on the phone when she calls the moulin about her designs. Lynn Manrique Lynn is a historian who persistently attempts to contact Minette about Noisette Tornade, the previous owner of the moulin. Trivia Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Logo Category:Games Category:Danger by Design